Psychotic Desire
by Len Yuki
Summary: Sometimes, we desire a thing so great, we give our right to freedom to get such a desire. We also hide them from others if we feel it is a wish others would not appreciate. The story of a young boy unravels as he slowly reveals to any listener...What his true intentions, his true desires, are. (Rated M for for complex language/cursing, dark themes, and suggestive/sexual themes)


**Psychotic Desire**

_._

_Sometimes, we want so much, we give our right to freedom to get such a desire. We also hide them from others if we feel it is a wish others would not appreciate._

_._

_._

_Hidden Desire_

_._

_._

_Desires lead to self-destruction. He wanted something so badly, he did everything and lost it all, and in the end knowing his life would become…Abused. He couldn't help himself, he did everything, and got what he wanted, and became a mere slave of his own will…But…What exactly __did__ he want?_

_._

**Luka's View**

I stood in the hall as I listened to the screams from the room, knowing the poor boy was getting hit again. My pink hair flowed down my back, some in the front down my chest, stopping at my mid-stomach. I have blue eyes, and I usually stand emotionless. I knew for certain I felt bad for the small boy…

I wear a purple maid kimono, long sleeves decorated and slightly darker flower print. I wear a ruffle-hemmed white apron on top of my kimono; my hair had a purple bow in it. I stood right by the doorway, holding a container with food in it behind my back. Abruptly, the screaming is put to a stop and there is sobbing as my master makes his exit. There was some blood drops on his hands, and with what's happening lately I can't decide whether it belonged to the little blond boy or my master. I open the door as soon as Master is out of ear-shot and walk in to find him huddled up in a ball in the corner in pain as he was whimpering and crying.

"How could anyone do such things to someone so young?" I asked myself aloud.

I didn't intend for him to hear me, but he looks away from his stomach and up at me, still huddled on the floor with blood on his shoulders, trailing down his arms and hips. He's shivering in fear and his eyes show how scared he is as I near him.

"Ah, no, don't be afraid…I…Decided I should bring you something to eat! A meal, real meal, is one a small growing boy deserves, little one." I spoke softly.

He stared at me, lessening his fear. His voice was small, sounding between Japanese and English as he spoke, "I don't get what you are saying…"

I laugh a bit and set the bowl in front of him, getting the lid off, and then I push it towards him, "Here; your dinner, little one."

He moved slowly, I'll admit to slow for my patience, but I didn't dare touch him. Don't take that the wrong way, I mean I'm afraid I might hurt him; he _is_ bleeding, if you aren't aware.

Once he is sitting up, I have the small relief that he is aware I should see nothing since he took a blanket to cover himself. He winces when he moved quickly to get it though, I'm sure it was because of the whip marks covering his back and legs. I began getting curious of every mark made on him, because some made shapes, others were obviously intended to hurt him. Most of the marks had intention of pain…

"Could you…Explain this?" I said slowly, pointing to the red tattoo looking image on his arm, where there was a cut near.

"That…Is…From my sister. She owns one similar. It represents family in my tradition, I think." He said as he stared at the symbol.

It was just two numbers painted next to each other, 02.

"How exactly does it represent your family?" I ask.

He shrugs, "I do…Not remember, really." He replies.

It carried on through the hour quietly, he spoke a couple of times, but every time it was to answer my questions.

"I see…" I finally replied after a while, it must have been hard to not remember his sister's appearance.

"Oh, by the way, I never asked, what is your name?" I asked him.

"It's…Len. Kaga…Mine." He spoke slowly, with pain in his voice.

I finally noticed a type of soft leather collar around his neck; it was probably tight so he spoke slowly.

"Len Kaga Mine?" I ask to clarify.

"Len Kagamine. Kagamine is one thing, not two…" He says as he coughs a little.

I nod a little, "Alright…Mine is Luka Megurine."

He nods a little, "Pretty name."

I leave him alone for the night; I take the dishes and wash them thoroughly, not that he was a dirty little boy, but the master would definitely notice. I sigh as I head to my room to retire for the night.

**Len's View**

It was a few painful minutes since the maid left me alone. I barely understood her, as my native tongue is not English. Anyway…It was getting late, couldn't sleep, and I can't walk, my legs hurt so much. I really didn't get why he had to strip me in order to whip my legs, maybe to make it hurt more. I've noticed when my bare skin is hit, it hurts twice as much. I've coughed blood multiple times, I've been tied up and blind folded, and I've been beaten worse than tonight…For speaking.

Cruel, yes? Well, this is the abusive life I chose. I am a slave now; I am to do what he tells me. The days I get tied up…I think those hurt the most. I try to stay out of the way as much as I can, it never works, and I'm beat, whipped, tied, blindfolded, or other things every day. Sometimes I wish it'd just end; others I accept the life I chose…It was the trade for my high desire…What the servant who heals me calls my psychotic desire. But I don't mind it; I can see it looks very psychotic.

I stand up, despite the stabbing pain in my legs, and begin to walk around the small box like room.

"Ow, that…Hurts…" I whisper to myself.

I walk over to the window of the room. The barred window let the soft, white moonlight flood into the room, casting shadows onto the floor. I bent down onto my knees and then lied down on my stomach to look out to the cement horizon beyond the stone wall. I smile to see my hopes of seeing the long white boots have been made reality as I reach my hand out to poke the toe of the boot, and with the small touch I attract her attention. She gets down on her knees and lies down to see me.

She was a pretty young lady, sixteen years old with teal hair and eyes. Her face was soft and kind and she was an important person to the area. The daughter of an estate owner. _This_ estate. Meaning my speaking with her could be crucial to whether or not the Master gets to torture me once more.

"Hey, are you alright?" Her soft voice whispers through the hole near the floor.

"Yes…I am fine…I suppose…The maid…She is a kind woman. Megur…Megurine, I think was her name."

"Ah…Yes, Megurine Luka is a fine young lady, gentle and sweet. I am glad you met her, she worries over you…Wait a few moments, I will persuade my father to allow me to escort you to my room, so you don't have to sleep on such a cold, hard place with such injuries." She stands up and walks around to the front door to walk inside and speak with her father.

I lay still, my body not having any real feeling to it. I could only convince myself of immobility, but I could move. It was as she promised, a few moments she returned.

"Do you need help?"

"No, no…Thank you for the concern….But I can walk." I whisper as I stand.

She wraps the warm red blanket around me and helps me stand despite my words. When she sat me on one bed and fell asleep gently on the other, I slipped a small book that was hidden under the blanket. A pencil from her dresser, and slowly begin to write in it.

_It's strange. She cares of me, yet she does not know of what I have done to make me think I deserve what her father does to me. It is truly an odd feeling to be cared for once more, like my sister cared for me. Though a strange feeling right now, I know it to be a lovely one. The nice girl, daughter of the estate owner, is named Miku. Her name is beautiful, just like her appearance and personality, though I personally believe my sister to be the most beautiful of everyone else. I miss the way her blonde hair would flow in the wind when we sat on the edge of the cliff near our home; it was our favorite spot to be alone. I remember how when we were only seven years of age, we had kissed, thinking that people who love each other do that, and so it had to be true for siblings as well._

I look up at the sleeping lady, and then slowly lie down myself. I lied on my arm, the cut one, yet I made no sound…I felt nothing. I was either tired, or my body was used to pain. And what could I expect for tomorrow…Well, tomorrow is Saturday. Miss Miku will be gone for the day, and her father left with twice as much free will then.  
I would beg for someone to save me, but for the sin I have committed, it is a fitting punishment.

* * *

_Hey, Len Yuki here~  
Yeah...I started ANOTHER one, but don't kill me! I just can't progress anywhere else!  
Uhm, I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. I have the intention of chapter 2 being much longer! This is just a little opening, a starter..._


End file.
